Pokeshipping Week 2016
by Nikaya
Summary: Each chapter will be a different prompt for Pokeshipping Week of 2016! I'm choosing each prompt as each day comes, so I'll be just as surprised as you! Enjoy!
1. Day One: Alola

Day One: Alola

"Wow, look at that!"

"Pika!"

Continuing his journey to become a Pokemon Master, Ash Ketchum – with his partner Pikachu – are journeying to the region of Alola, a tropical new start for our heroes.

Staring out the window of the plane, Ash's eyes widened at the palm trees – something he'd only ever seen a few times in his life – and the crystal clear waters of the region. He pointed out each island to Pikachu, and the yellow mouse Pokemon cooed in his arms.

"Ash, honey," Mrs. Ketchum hastily called from where she sat beside Professor Oak and Mr. Mime, "make sure your seatbelt is on! We're landing soon!"

"Mooooom," Ash groaned. "I'm seventeen now. I think I can remember to keep my seatbelt on," he chastised while quietly clicking his belt.

"Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean you can have a tone with me, young man," she said in a harsher tone.

Ash grimaced and Pikachu's ears folded down.

Professor Oak chuckled. "Some things never change, I suppose. I'm excited to introduce you to my cousin, Ash. He's been studying a lot of Pokemon at his research lab, and he's promised you can bring one along with you to start your journey through Alola."

"Alright!" Ash yelled, pumping his fist in the air. "You didn't tell me that!"

"It's your birthday present from me," he replied with a wink and a glance at Mrs. Ketchum.

"You'll be getting your present from me after that," she said with a smile.

"We can't wait to meet all of the new Pokemon here!" Ash exclaimed. "Right Pikachu?"

"Pika-pi!"

Within a few minutes, the plane touched down on the eastern-most island. Ash immediately unbuckled and ran to the door of the plane, running down the stairs.

"Ash! Wait for us!" Mrs. Ketchum called. "Professor Oak wants to introduce you to his cousin!"

"Right!" Ash said sheepishly, turning around. "Sorry," he added, scratching the back of his head.

"There he is, over there!" Professor Oak said.

"Samuel!" the older, tanned Oak exclaimed coming over to shake his cousin's hand. "It's been so long!"

"I want to introduce you to my friend, Delia Ketchum," Samuel Oak said. "Delia, this is Samson."

"A pleasure to meet you," she said, taking his hand.

"Good to meet you," he said with a nod. He looked over at Ash, whose eyes were wide, scanning the area. "And who might this be?"

"I'm Ash Ketchum," he said, pointing a finger to his chest. "And this is my partner, Pikachu!" Pikachu chirped out his name in greeting.

"Well it's very nice to meet you, Ash and Pikachu. I've heard an awful lot about you from your friend." he explained.

At this, Ash raised an eyebrow briefly but then shook it off. He must have been referring to Professor Oak. Ash supposed he was his friend, but he had always viewed him as more of a mentor.

"Truth be told, you'll be getting your new Pokemon from a friend of mine, Professor Kukui. His lab is where I've been doing my research here. Why don't you all come along with me?"

"Great!" Ash said. He hurried ahead of Samson Oak and hopped into the backseat of the open-top car he was heading toward.

The two Oaks and Delia chuckled.

"He doesn't know yet, does he?" Samson Oak whispered to Delia.

"Not a clue," she said, shaking her head.

Within half an hour, the car pulled up to a wooden hut with a porch and a fenced yard. Ash rushed out of the car and leaned up against the fence, staring in wonder at all of the Pokemon he had never seen before.

"Wow, there's so many new Pokemon!" he exclaimed.

"Indeed there are," a new voice agreed. Ash turned to see a taller, tanned man with sunglasses and a baseball cap headed their way. He wore a lab coat, so Ash guessed it was the Professor. "I'm Professor Kukui! And you must be Ash Ketchum," he said, holding out a hand. "Welcome to my laboratory!"

"Hi there! It's nice to meet you," Ash said, grasping his hand.

"Hmm," the professor mused.

"Is something wrong Professor?" Ash prodded.

"Nothing at all. I just thought you'd be shorter from the description she gave me."

"My mom described me to you?" he asked, now getting really confused.

"No, no," he said, waving him off. Delia shot the professor a look and he straightened slightly. "You know what? Your birthday present should be here any minute!"

"Yes!" Ash said, jumping up and slightly startling Pikachu. "I can't wait to meet my new Pokemon!"

"Not that present!"

Ash stopped cold.

He knew that voice.

"Sorry I'm late! The Pokemon Center was packed with people coming off the plane!"

Slowly turning around, Ash heard the wheels of a bike grind to a halt behind him. When he finally made eye contact with the new arrival, his breath caught in his chest.

Sporting a low ponytail and a tropical tank, the red-headed girl wiped the beads of sweat off of her forehead. The blue sea lion Pokemon in the bike's basket looked up at her trainer in wonder. When the red-head also made eye contact with Ash, she stopped, mentally stumbling.

He was much taller than she remembered, taller than her now. He had grown some muscle, not the little kid she used to know. She bit her bottom lip, trying to hold back the emotion she didn't want to surface. She didn't want to upset him, not on his birthday. She never wanted him to know how much she truly missed him, how much she wanted… no… _needed_ him in her life. She said the first words she could finally muster as she dismounted her bike. "Hi Ash."

Gaping in disbelief, Ash finally swallowed and dragged his feet toward the best friend he hadn't seen in years. After a moment, he walked, then jogged, then ran. Finally, he practically collapsed into her arms as she let out a loud huff. He arms circled around her waist and gripped onto her in a way she had never felt him hug her before.

"Hi Misty," he mumbled into her shoulder. Her shoulder was wet with tears.

Letting herself get buried in his embrace, she at last reciprocated and entangled her around over his shoulders and around his neck. She breathed in the familiar scent of her long-time traveling companion, and she let out a sigh of relief, letting some of her own tears fall down her cheek.

"Happy birthday, Ash."


	2. Day Two: Achieving Their Dreams

Day Two: Achieving their Dreams

"Onix is unable to battle! And the victory goes to Misty, Gym Leader of Cerulean City!" the referee concluded.

"Unbelievable! In the final confrontation, Misty's Gyarados was about to take down Bruno's Onix with a Hyper Beam so powerful, it knocked Onix into the air, sending him crashing to the ground! Let's give a warm welcome to our newest Indigo Elite Four member, Misty!" the announcer exclaimed, knocking over his own chair.

Cheers erupted from everywhere in the stadium. Misty placed a hand over her heart and sighed. Looking out over the battle field, she could see Bruno returning his Onix. Gyarados was watching her expectantly, and his look finally made her run out onto the field. The enormous water Pokemon lowered his head so that Misty could hug his horn.

"Gyarados, we won…. We did it!"

Gyarados gave a low growl of content, nuzzling Misty without knocking her over.

"The ceremony to crown the newest Elite Four member by the Indigo Champion himself will begin after a short 10 minute break, folks!"

Walking over to meet Misty, Bruno was smiling. "I knew you had it in ya, kid." he told her.

Misty looked away from Gyarados and let go of him to hold out her hand. "It was a great battle, Bruno." Misty paused, allowing a smirk to cross her face. "What do you know? You have some awesome techniques after all."

Bruno let out a hearty laugh before grasping her hand. "I suppose I do. I'm glad I'm leaving the position in the right hands. Battle hard, Misty."

She nodded to him. "You can count on it."

"Misty!"

Turning around, she saw Ash running up to her with Pikachu on his shoulder.

Bruno leaned down and whispered, "Go get him, kid."

Misty smiled up at him apologetically and ran to Ash. He cleaned up nicely for the occasion – having her help of course – wearing a button down and slacks for once in his life. Ash leaned down slightly as Misty approached, and he picked her up, swinging her around in a hug.

"Misty, you were amazing," he congratulated. "This is it! You're a Water-type Master!"

Misty leaned back to look at Ash, her eyes swelling with emotion. "I'm just so overwhelmed right now…. I don't know what to say about it."

A loud roar was heard behind them, making some of the crowd freeze up for a moment before realizing it was just the very excited Gyarados.

Ash and Misty walked over to him with Ash laying a hand on his head. "That was fantastic, Gyarados. Congratulations!"

"Pi! Pika-pi!" Pikachu exclaimed at him.

Gyarados seemed to smile contently at this.

"You should probably get ready for the ceremony," Ash told his girlfriend. "Let your Pokemon out!"

"I almost forgot! Come on out, everybody!" Misty shouted, throwing the other five Pokeballs in the air.

Standing before her, full of smiles, were Golduck, Starmie, Corsola, Kingdra, and Azumaril. Misty leaned on her knees in front of them. "Thank you all so much. We're going to the Indigo Plateau together!"

All of them ran straight at her and embraced her in a huge group hug. Ash and Pikachu smiled at the scene before them before Misty stood and looked to Ash.

"Are you ready, Misty?" he asked.

"I've never been more ready, Ketchum." she retorted with a wink.

"After you, then, Miss Elite Four." he said, holding out a hand and gesturing to the platform to accept the position.

Misty strode past Ash with her Pokemon in tow. All of them – Misty at the center – stood together to allow the even photographer to take pictures of her winning team.

To the left on the platform was a podium with a microphone. The announcer was stationed at the podium now and tapped it once. "Welcome back ladies and gentleman! It is time to crown our newest Elite Four member, Misty, a Water-type Master! If our reigning Champion would please step forward and pin the Water-type symbol to our newest Elite Four!"

Walking past the podium, Ash stood in front of Misty and held out the pin in the shape of a teardrop.

"Congratulations, Misty," he said. He lifted the pin to her shirt at her left shoulder and carefully put it through the fabric.

"Thank you, Ash. And look at that, you didn't stick me!"

Ash let on a smile before briefly looking over his shoulder and kissing Misty on the lips. The crowd roared in excitement until he pulled away. "And look at that, they loved it."

Misty's blush subsided quickly as he took her hand and raised them both above his head. The announcer continued, "This concludes today's ceremony! Misty is a promising Elite Four member, indeed! It will certainly be a challenge for those entering next year's Champion League! We all wish you the best of luck Misty! Until next time, everyone!"

The following evening, Ash had planned a dinner date to celebrate Misty's victory over Bruno. The night of the win, everyone had come to Pallet Town to celebrate with them: Brock, Ritchie, Tracy, Gary, Misty's sisters, and even a few of Ash's old traveling companions.

But tonight was their night, and Ash had a plan. He was dressed up once again, to his dismay. Misty had decided on leaving her shoulder-length hair down for the occasion and chose a baby-blue, knee-length evening gown. Ash helped her into the car before getting in himself, something his mom had taught him to do when he had told her the news that he and Misty were dating just two years ago when he won the Champion title.

To Misty's surprise, Pikachu was not in the car with them. She didn't mind him coming, but the car felt oddly quieter without the mouse Pokemon.

Ash hadn't told Misty just where he had made the dinner reservations. She just watched the trees pass by and tensely tried to enjoy the ride. It was difficult to relax when people were fussing over her, and she constantly was pulling at the end of her dress. Her wedges weren't all that _uncomfortable_ , but she would much rather but in her usual sneakers than those.

When Ash suddenly parked the car, Misty's immediate reaction was confusion. It was a dark lot, with only two streetlights. But Ash quickly got out and opened the passenger door, holding his hand out to his girlfriend.

"Ash, what are we doing here?" she said as she carefully stepped out, taking his hand.

Ash merely winked. "You'll see."

Misty swallowed, feeling increasingly tense as they walked across the parking lot. But as they approached the edge, she let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

They were at the Pallet Town shoreline on the beach. And on the sand, Misty could see a candle-lit table with dinner on either side. And to her bewilderment, Pikachu was dressed like a tiny butler in a tuxedo and a napkin draped over his arm on the table.

"You can take those shoes off now," Ash suggested.

"Oh, Ash this is amazing," she said, leaning on him as she pulled off her wedges as fast as she could.

He smiled at her, his own chest swelling. Pikachu gave him a little wink, and Ash sucked in a breath.

Nonetheless, he walked Misty over to the table and pulled out her chair for her and then pushed her in. He sat down across from her, and Pikachu pulled the silver lids off of their dinners. Misty gushed at the sight. "I'm really hoping this isn't _your_ cooking…. Although it does smell pretty good."

Ash laughed. "You give me too much credit, Mist. Brock is in town, remember?"

Misty snorted. "Okay, that makes some more sense, now."

The meal went on nicely. Misty excitedly told Ash about her plans to move to the Indigo Plateau and help any way she could with the G-Men and other League affairs. Ash insisted that she didn't have to do that, but she then caught him off-guard by saying Pallet Town is close enough and maybe she'd just get a place _with him_ in Pallet. Her forwardness was to be expected, but tonight made it feel a little more overt.

At his sudden reservation, Misty furrowed her brows at him before doubling back. "Oh…. Did you not want to move in together?"

"No, no, no!" Ash said, waving his hands at her. That reaction seemed to deepen her frown, but then he swallowed the food in his mouth. "I mean, yes! I'd love to move in with you, Misty." he said more gently.

"Oh!" she replied, her face red for the third time this week, the second being when Ash's jaw dropped at her dress that night.

"I've actually been meaning to talk to you about something like that," Ash quietly admitted.

Misty had barely heard it though and finished chewing before asking, "What do you mean?"

That was when Pikachu scurried under the table and hopped onto Ash's feet in the sand. He passed him something small that fit in the Champion's hand before scurrying back out and hopping back up.

Ash swallowed and stood up from the table, holding one hand behind his back and giving Misty the other. Misty – who had been confused mere moments before – was starting to put the pieces together in his head: the odd tension in the air tonight, the dinner on the beach, Pikachu's attire…. Misty's breath caught when she was pulled out of her musings by the sudden chilliness of the water on her feet. Ash had led her to the shoreline, the ocean reflecting the moon's light on them.

"Misty," Ash said suddenly… seriously. The weight of her name on his lips in that way made her freeze suddenly. "You were absolutely amazing yesterday. You're amazing _every day_." Ash swallowed. "You're an amazing trainer. You're talented, smart, beautiful…. And I want you to know how truly happy I am for you achieving your dream of becoming a Water Pokemon Master." Ash then leaned forward and kissed her cheek, his breath hot on her face. The kiss relieved her own tension, if only a little. He continued. "You've always been the one waiting for me to reach my goals, achieve my dreams. So I just want you to know how proud I am to say that you've achieved yours, and I want you to know that I've always believed you've had it in you. That's why… I had to leave. I had to let you go. We both had our dreams we needed to work toward…. And now that those dreams have been fulfilled…."

Finally, Misty let out a small gasp and bit her bottom lip as Ash dipped to one knee. "There is one more dream I have that I never told you about. And I've had it for a very long time…. I just didn't know how to make that dream a reality. But now I do." Ash pulled his hand away from Misty to show her the small velvet box. He opened it with his now-free hand.

The ring literally glowed. The ring itself was made of platinum, with diamonds encrusted around the center jewel. But what took Misty's breath away was that the center jewel had a double-helix symbol and a glowing rainbow color.

"Misty, I love you. My second dream is to be with you for the rest of our lives, whether that means traveling alongside you, just like old times, or settling down together…. Whatever that means to you, I want to be there beside you. Misty…. Will you marry me?"

She couldn't force it back any longer. Tears streamed down both of her cheeks as she squeaked out, "Yes!"

Ash – who was not known to be a nervous person – nearly fell over with relief. He put one hand down onto the sand to push himself up with his legs shaking. Misty chuckled at his clumsiness, realizing that she wasn't the only one who was nervous that night. When he got up, he took her left hand and slid the ring onto her finger. They only looked into each other's eyes for a brief moment before Misty grabbed Ash by the collar and closed the distance between them. She pressed her lips hard against his, and he wrapped his hands around her waist, with her arms around his neck.

Meanwhile, Pikachu was smiling from the table as he got the whole event on camera.

When the two pulled apart, Ash stepped back and said, "Why don't you let out Gyarados?"

"Ash, you didn't…." Misty half-chastised.

Ash merely raised his hand to gesture to the water.

Reaching into her clutch, Misty pulled out and enlarged Gyarados' Pokeball. She tossed it over the water as the red light let out the Atrocious Pokemon and she caught the ball. Squinting over the reflection in the water, Misty could clearly spot the silver crown on her Pokemon's middle horn adorned with a blue and red jewel.

Misty gentle brushed her fingers across the jewel on her own hand before smiling at Gyarados. "Gyarados… Mega Evolve!" she shouted, holding out her palm toward him.

The ring on Misty's finger and the jewel on Gyarados' horn began to glow, and the light emanating from the two seemed to bleed into each other as Gyarados became encased in that light. In moments, his body began to change until at last, he was longer, fiercer, and immensely more powerful than ever.

She rushed into the water, not caring about how drenched her dress was at the moment. She practically collapsed into his crest, and he let out a prideful roar.

"Ash! Look at him, he's beautiful! He's so much stronger!"

He smiled at his now-fiancée. He nodded in agreement. "Looking good, Gyarados!" he said with a thumbs-up.

The Pokemon growled in contentment as Misty hugged him. She looked back to Ash and then Gyarados before recalling him into his Pokeball.

Misty waded back through the water to Ash, and he held out a hand to pull her back out of the water. Breathless, she jumped into Ash's arms.

"Thank you, Ash," she breathed into his ear. His breath caught at the gravity of her words and the heat of her own breath on him. "Being with you is my dream, too."

 **[A/N 11-2-16]: So I didn't want to do the prompt for if Tracy never joined, and when I got the idea for this story, I knew I had to do this instead. I like Tracy, and I don't know if the friendship would have survived if only the two of them traveled together, never mind a relationship forming (despite my belief that if you're meant to be together, it'll work out). But I definitely think that they would have had a much more strained friendship. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I was excited about writing it! Happy Pokeshipping Week!**


	3. Day Three: The Other's Pokemon

Day Three: Getting Along with the other's Pokemon

It was nearing spring, and Ash had come home from Kalos just a few days ago.

Noticing he was a little more bummed out than usual, Delia Ketchum took it upon herself to invite Misty back to Pallet Town in the hopes that it would cheer Ash up.

The initial reunion was met with some bickering: who didn't call who, Pikachu jumping immediately to Misty…. But ultimately, the two were really enjoying each other's company again, and Delia smiled as she would watch the two of them talk idly about what they'd been up to or when they'd decide to battle.

This morning in particular, Ash took it upon himself to invite Misty to Professor Oak's lab. He had yet to actually visit his other Pokemon, feeling a little embarrassed about his loss at the Kalos League. Not to mention that two of his strongest Pokemon were no longer his, and he knew the others would be disappointed to hear it.

Despite this, Ash knew Misty would love to meet up with the Pokemon she knew and to meet his new Water Pokemon.

That afternoon, after a brief hello with Professor Oak, Ash led Misty to the back of the lab where the Pokemon pretty much roamed free.

"So where is everybody?" Misty asked, eyeing the field anxiously.

Ash shook his head. "Wait for it."

Following his words, the stampede of Tauros barreled through toward Ash, making Misty jump out of the way. Knocking him clean off his feet, Ash didn't even bother to dust himself clean because he knew there was a second stampede in tow.

Soon enough, Misty could see the many Pokemon that loved Ash so much running to him. There were a lot of faces she didn't recognize, but she was sure Ash would introduce her as they came.

"Okay, okay," Ash said, getting his footing. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my best friend, Misty. She's a Gym Leader in Cerulean City, so she's really strong and loves Water-type Pokemon!"

The group suddenly turned to the red head, and Misty smiled. She waved at the group, and a few Pokemon bounded forward.

One little one in particular jumped straight into Misty's arms.

"Totodile!" she greeted. "It's been such a long time!"

He seemed to let out a satisfied grunt at her before spraying some water into the air.

"There's some other Pokemon that I know you'll want to meet," Ash told her.

Misty looked up at him after scratching Totodile and setting him on the ground. She then looked down and saw four faces she didn't recognize entirely.

"I think I've seen them compete with you in the league matches!" she said excitedly.

Ash's cheeks flushed as he scratched the back of his head. "You watched those?"

"Of course I did! They were all so amazing!"

Ash chuckled lightly. "They really are," he agreed. He pointed to the first one on their left. "This is Corphish. I caught him when I was traveling in Hoenn."

Corphish quickly pushed the other Pokemon aside and leaned up against Misty's leg. "Cor! Corphish!"

"Nice to meet you," Misty said warmly, touching one of its claws. They were smooth to the touch but hard enough that she knew he could pack a punch if need be.

"Corphish came to help me out when I was entering the Lily of the Valley Conference," Ash added. "He's been with me for a long time."

The Ruffian Pokemon seemed to nod, confirming.

"Bui bui!"

Behind Corphish, Buizel spoke up, puffing out his collar slightly and folding his arms.

Misty stifled a laugh at this. "He's so tiny but definitely looks like the tough type."

He nodded back at her and turned to aim his tail at her. He showed off how fast he could spin it.

"Looks to me like he'd be fast in the water too."

"Yeah! He even knows how to use Counter Shield!"

"Oh, isn't that the move you made up for the Sinnoh League?"

"Mhmm, and it's worked out great for us, isn't that right Buizel?"

"Bui!" he confirmed. Buizel paused for a moment, putting a paw to his chin as he studied Misty.

"Hey, something wrong, Buizel?" Ash asked quickly.

Buizel merely shook his head and waved him off. Ash and Misty exchanged glances but let it go, regardless.

In the midst of this, Ash felt something slimy hit his cheek. Cringing, he looked over his shoulder to see Palpitoad smiling up at him.

"You know, that's kind of disgusting, buddy."

Papitoad cooed back at Ash.

"He's not disgusting!" Misty scolded. She bent down and picked him up, tickling him under his chin. "That's just how he shows affection. Don't be mean, Ash!"

Ash just rolled his eyes at her. "He is really great though. He's not fully evolved either, but he's a great battler!"

"Osh! Osha!"

Misty suddenly felt something grab her calf. When she looked down, she could see a little blue otter-like Pokemon clutching her leg.

"And you must be Oshawott," she concluded, bending down. She set down Palpitoad as Oshawott smiled broadly and held up his scalchop. Misty stifled a laugh at this and picked him up under the arms. Oshawott's eyes widened slightly but when she hugged him close, he put his little arms on her face. "Oh, Ash, he's so sweet!"

To that, Corphish snapped his claws before deciding to run up to Ash and push him to the ground.

"Corphish! Knock it off!" he said, trying to push him off. But Corphish wouldn't have it. Being that Ash was finally in town again, he wanted all of the attention he could demand from his trainer and his friends.

Meanwhile, the backpack Ash had brought with him was tossed to the side when the Tauros had headed toward him. Buizel eyed it carefully while he snuck a glance at his occupied trainer. Scurrying over to the bag, he unzipped it and stuck his head inside.

Finally able to pull Corphish off of him, Ash dusted off his shirt.

"Pika!"

Ash looked down to Pikachu pointing away from them and cocked an eyebrow. "Something wrong, buddy?"

Following Pikachu's gaze, he could see Buizel emerge from the backpack and carry something over in his teeth. He sat up again and held it out to Misty.

Ash's eyes widened when he realized what he had found.

"What have you got there?" she asked, holding out her hand. Buizel promptly dropped it into her hand and scampered back to Ash. Holding it up, Misty let out an "Oh…."

Standing up, she turned back to Ash. The latter of the two flushed red. "I can explain that…."

"You kept it with you all this time?" she asked tentatively.

Mentally stumbling, Ash scratched his nose. "Uh, yeah…. I did."

Earlier, Misty had noticed the trinkets Ash kept around his room: half of a Pokeball, a Shell Bell, half of a ribbon, her handkerchief, and Brock's utensils…. But she hadn't remembered this gift until now.

"I actually tried to catch Buizel by fishing with that lure," Ash admitted. "Dawn ended up being the one to catch him in the end though. I traded Ambipom as an Aipom for Buizel since Buizel preferred battling and Ambipom preferring Contests."

"Why… Why did you keep it after all this time?"

Ash thought for a minute. Then, something seemed to dawn on him. "Do you still have Psyduck?"

Misty's eyes widened but then she scoffed. "That dope? Of course. I can't get rid of it." She promptly pulled the Pokeball out of her pocket and tossed it up, releasing the yellow duck Pokemon.

"Psy?" he questioned. He slowly turned and noticed Pikachu standing in front of him. Pikachu let out a squeal and hugged Psyduck. The perpetually confused Pokemon hugged Pikachu back, but whether it was out of obligation or actual remembrance, none of them knew.

"But what does Psyduck have to do with anything?" Misty asked.

"You asked why I kept the lure, didn't you?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well, I kept it because it reminded me of you…. And I wanted to remember our friendship."

Misty gaped at Ash for a minute before shaking her head. "But Psyduck-"

"Can't remember." Ash finished for her. "Yet you still keep him, refusing to trade him away, and you argue with him about coming out of his Pokeball on his own all the time."

"What are you getting at?" she said, hands on her hips.

"You hated me for ruining your bike and argued with me all the time," Ash said, letting out a small chuckle. "You've always thought I was _dense_ so I mean… how different am I from Psyduck to you, really?"

When the insinuation clicked in Misty's head, she sucked in a nervous breath. "I guess you're right…." She looked back over at Pikachu and Psyduck, mostly with Pikachu chatting idly at Psyduck. She wondered then just how much thought Ash must have put into that connection he made.

Ash leaned down and picked up Psyduck, looking at him and ruffling the feathers on his head. "I guess no matter how hard you try, Mist… you're stuck with the two of us!"

Watching Ash laugh while holding her Pokemon made something in Misty's chest swell. Pikachu climbed up on her shoulder, nuzzling his cheek into hers, and she pet him on the head.

"Honestly… I don't mind."

 **[A/N 11-3-16]: This one was** _ **extremely**_ **difficult to write for a few reasons, mostly because I wanted to put Greninja in here so badly but I'm not current on the anime yet! (I know, I know, I'm up to XY and I know what's been going on currently). But I also have a really huge love for Ash's Water type Pokemon and Misty's Psyduck, so I tried to incorporate everyone the best I could while keeping it pretty short, since I'm literally doing each of these one-shots the** _ **day of**_ **. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Until next time!**


	4. Day Four: Protecting Each Other

Day Four: Protecting Each Other

Another high pitched scream.

Ash Ketchum's chocolate brown eyes snapped open. A piercing pain shot through his head as he came too, but an even bigger wound ached his heart.

"Misty!" he screamed. But he could only hear pained cries. His world was dark.

"I thought that'd wake you up," a male voice snapped suddenly. The bag over Ash's head was ripped off.

His eyes widening, Ash's stomach turned as his eyes took in the sight of Misty, her wrists bound to a chair across the room. Ash was in a similar position…

But he wasn't covered in blood.

He snapped his head over to one of his captors, a man with short brown hair and a black getup complete with a big red R on his chest. Ash's eyes burned with something he hadn't felt in a long time, but he managed to swallow his rage and mumble through clenched teeth, "Let. Her. _Go._ "

"That's kind of funny, isn't it?" the Rocket grunt asked the other one next to Misty.

The latter of the two was a woman with curly blonde hair, wearing a hat. Her lips curled into a smile. "Considering he could have just given us what we wanted instead, this _is_ all… his… fault," she sneered.

A knot twisted around in Ash's chest. These two were clearly more relentless than he could have ever imagined Jessie and James to be. Ash had known what they wanted. But the worst part is that he didn't want to tell them not for his own sake, but for the sake of Misty who would surely feel betrayed.

It had been years since Ash last traveled through Kanto with May, Max, and Brock, seeing Misty only briefly that long ago. Now, taking a whack at the Indigo League once again, Misty and Ash had decided to travel together while Daisy trained as a Gym Leader back in Cerulean.

"Ash, please…." Misty begged him. His chest grew tighter. "Don't tell them anything. I don't care if they hurt me. If whatever it is hurts you-"

 _Slap!_

The woman full-force back-handed Misty, releasing a gasp and leaving tears stinging her eyes.

"Shut up!" she shouted at her.

"Don't touch her!" Ash screamed back.

"She won't if you tell us what we want to know," the man shot back.

"Ash, don't!" Misty yelled again.

"Listen, little girl," the woman started, raising her knife. "If I hear one more peep out of you…."

"Don't. _Touch_. _Her._ " Ash nearly snarled the words this time. This even got a reaction out of Misty.

"The only way to stop it is if you talk…" the man teased him.

Breathing heavily, Ash clenched his fist and let on a low growl from the back of his throat.

The woman rolled her eyes at this and scoffed. "Listen, kid. You're not intimidating me. If you want Red over here," said pointing the knife dangerously close to Misty's cheek, "to get away without any further damage, you're going to have to talk."

Ash narrowed his eyes before looking to Misty. Misty gave the slightly shake of her head.

The woman started, "Alright, have it your way. Three…."

Ash's eyes then snapped open wide. "No…."

"Two…."

His hands clenched tighter at his sides and he struggled to break free.

"One…"

" _Misty!_ " he shouted, his eyes starting to emanate a blue glow.

Faster than Misty could believe, Ash abruptly stood and threw his arms out, breaking the ties to his chair. His hands glowing a blue-green, Ash drew back, forming a ball of blue-green light, and thrust them forward.

The woman's eyes widened as she gasped. But before she could react otherwise, the glowing blue sphere of energy connected with her in the stomach and sent her flying into the wall behind her with a loud thud. She slid down the wall, unconscious.

Misty's jaw dropped and her chest heaved. No idea what was happening was a clear understatement, but the fact remained that she couldn't tell if she was still in immediate danger or not just by looking at Ash's glowing blue eyes.

Whipping his head back toward the man beside him, the second grunt's eyes were wide as he tried to back away slowly. But Ash took no head to that. He once again drew his hands back, forming another glowing sphere of power and thrust his hands forward into the man's chest.

The more direct blow seemed to have the expected affect: the man was blown back into the wall, hitting his head, and slumping to the floor.

Staring down at his own hands, Ash's eyes dimmed back to brown. He clenched and unclenched his fists a few times before the glow of his hands subsided. Slowly, he turned to Misty, his shoulders slumped and a frown on his face.

Misty took a shaky breath before addressing her best friend. "What… was _that_?"

Swallowing, Ash jogged forward and starting untying her. "I'll explain everything later. But right now, I need you to trust me, okay?"

Ash finished untying her and held her gaze, more seriously than she had ever seen him before. She nodded slowly but definitively.

Ash already knew that he could trust Misty with his life; hell, she just risked torture for the safety of a secret Ash had kept from her. She had saved him countless times before, between pulling him out of the ocean, saving him from Pokemon, or even when his own reckless behavior got the best of him.

What he couldn't understand though was how she was willing to trust him. He had been hiding his darkest secret for years; only those who were present at the Tree of Beginning back when he was just 14 knew what had taken place.

Misty was there when Ash had been selected as the supposed "Chosen One". Not really seeing the wording as accurate, the group at the time had chalked it up to that the prophecy was merely a coincidence involving poor word choice.

Yet as the years went on, Ash quickly realized that he had a true affinity for gaining prestige from the Legendary Pokemon that ruled their world. And when all else had failed him, he had the powers of the Chosen One bestowed upon him; he was a reincarnation of Sir Aaron, an Aura Guardian.

But this was kept a precious secret from even those closest to him on his travels. When Legendary Pokemon made their appearance around the trainer, Ash usually just shrugged it off as that he wanted to help Pokemon the best he could.

But the worst part of his actions was that he knew how selfish he was becoming. With his abilities needed time and time again, keeping it a secret was nearing impossible. And his reasons for keeping it were for his own dreams; he wanted to become a Pokemon Master. And being the Chosen One didn't exactly keep him focused on his dreams.

This was why he practiced with his powers early every morning he could before his traveling companions would wake up. He had told everyone that he was training for whatever league he was participating at the time, which wasn't entirely a lie; Pikachu was often the one helping him train and why he'd stayed so strong through the years.

All of this, he wanted to explain to Misty, but right now, they didn't have time.

Ash took Misty's hand. "Thank you for trying to protect me this time. But you've saved me enough over the years. Now it's my turn." Turning away from her, he held out his free hand and aimed it at the door. The door began to glow blue before shooting open and slamming against the wall. "We have to find our Pokemon and get out of here."

Misty's shock began to subside at the mention of her missing companions and she nodded. "Right," she agreed, her face serious.

Ash didn't have to pull her along. Misty was fast enough on her own albeit a little nervous about the given situation. The two of them rounded a corner, but Ash held out an arm, pushing Misty back against the wall when he saw three guards blocking a door.

Ash drew his hands back, forming another Aura Sphere before thrusting his hands forward.

The energy slammed into one of the guards patrolling and he was thrown into one of the other guards against the wall. The third guard looked around frantically before shouting, "Who's there?"

Ash stepped out from around the wall and held up a hand, glowing blue. The guard began to glow blue as well and began to float in the air, against the wall.

The guard's eyes widened, and his voice shook as he spoke. "Wh- what do you want?"

Ash's voice was low, but Misty heard the words clear from around the corner. "Where are my Pokemon?"

"This room, right here," he said, "please… don't- don't hurt me! I'm- I'm just a guard! I haven't hurt anyone!"

"I'm not going to hurt you," Ash said gently. Then the guard was thrust into the wall behind him and slumped to the ground. "Just gonna knock you out for a while."

Ash waved Misty forward as he opened the door. The room had rows of shelves filled with Pokeballs. There was a cart at the front of the room with only a few Pokeballs in it. Ash immediately recognized the one with the lightning bolt sticker on the front.

He snatched up the ball and clicked the button before tossing it to the ground. The ball retracted back to Ash as Pikachu emerged, shaking out his fur and letting out a low grunt. When his eyes refocused, he noticed Ash and jumped up into his arms. "I'm so sorry, buddy," Ash said as he ruffled his yellow fur.

Misty leaned down into the cart and started collecting the Pokeballs as she counted: 12. She weighed each of them gently, trying to judge which were hers. She looked to Ash. "I think these are ours. We should probably just sort through them later," she concluded.

Ash nodded, and he took a handful of Pokeballs and pocketed them.

Misty looked down at her own and remembered the time she dropped a specific Pokeball on the side of the pool at the Cerulean Gym. She put that ball in her right pocket and the others in her left.

"Let's go," Ash said. He looked out the door both ways before closing his eyes.

"Ash, what are you doing?" Misty asked when he paused.

"There's less people that way," he said, pointing to the right. He then opened his eyes and took Misty's hand.

Still a little stunned, Misty ran in Ash's wake. In front of her, Ash started the same routine again, knocking people out of their way left and right. But Ash was losing ground, and an alarm started blaring in their ears.

His concentration broken, Ash grabbed his head in pain. But Rocket grunts were still running at them and from both sides then.

Misty pulled the Pokeball out of her right pocket. "Misty chooses Gyarados!" she yelled.

Out popped the enormous Water type Pokemon and he let out a roar as he encircled Misty and Ash, facing the larger of the group of grunts. Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder and faced the other group.

Misty put her arm out in front of Ash as he continued to clutch his head. Stepping forward, Misty shouted. "Don't touch him!"

 **[A/N 11-6-16]: So yeah, I'm falling a little bit behind, but I will do seven prompts! (Maybe another if I get motivated enough). But I just want to say that yes, I tweaked canon a tiny bit to include what happened in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew in the anime-verse. I just absolutely love that movie and I wanted to include that here! (If you want more angst-y stuff involving the Aura Guardian stuff, check out my story, Pokemon Ashen!)**


	5. Day Five: First Kiss

Day Five: First Kiss

"You're moving?"

The initial shock that Ash and his mom were moving to Alola – a region far away from Kanto, essentially made of every element of paradise – came with more shock than the thought of Ash going back to school, for Misty. She had known that the Kalos League had bummed out her best friend, but the fact that his home would no longer be a short drive away from Cerulean City was the worst part.

"Yeah, it's got the best Pokemon School in the world!" Ash exclaimed. "Plus, there's tons of new Pokemon there, and they have something called the island trials that I can test out instead of another league…."

Ash rambled on, making Misty's head swirl. She was visiting Ash between leagues at his home in Pallet Town, and the news weighed heavy on her.

Her mind was in a million places at once. Would she ever see Ash again? Would he ever compete again?

Did he care at all that he was leaving her behind?

Cutting him off, Misty stood abruptly from the dinner table, pushing back her chair. She turned on her heel and stormed out the front door before anyone could protest.

Baffled, Ash turned to his mom. "Did I say something wrong?"

Delia waited to swallow her food before speaking. "Honey…" she started gently, "you've always let your friends follow their dreams, so of course they want you to follow yours. But doesn't it hurt when they leave?"

Ash pursed his lips into a hard line. He looked down to Pikachu on the floor, with his ears drawn back. As much as he wanted to protest and say that his friends' dreams were more important than his own feelings, he knew that wasn't entirely true. Now feeling a little selfish, Ash asked, "Can I be excused, Mom?"

She nodded.

Ash stood and pushed in his chair behind him, briskly walking out the front door.

Inside, Delia sighed. "I do hope they work this out, Mr. Mime."

Outside, Ash spotted Misty sitting on the steps of the porch. She said her elbows on her knees with her face pressed into her palms.

"Hey…" Ash said slowly. He stepped down and sat next to her, not saying anything for what felt like a long, tense moment. Then Ash heard her let out a sob. "Misty…?" he prodded. He reached out and touched her shoulder.

This was met with Misty swatting his hand away. Stunned by her reaction, Ash drew back. "Don't you try to comfort me, Ketchum!" she snapped at him. Tears stained her cheeks and her eyes burned when she spoke.

Opening his mouth to speak, Ash then shut it again, truly not understanding what the right words were for the situation. He tried again with a different approach. "Misty… I'm going to miss you too."

She sucked in a shaky breath before retorting, "You're leaving _again_ , but this time it's for good. It's different this time."

"I know," Ash didn't deny it. "But I want it to be different for the better, too," he added. "I want to call you more often so we can talk and see each other…. And I won't be traveling for a long time so you can come visit…. Maybe you can come with us at first!" Ash said his own new idea excitedly.

Misty brushed a tear out of her eye. "I'd like that," she said. But to Ash's surprise, she continued. "But that's not the same as seeing you when you come home between leagues."

Ash shook his head. "I know."

"What are we going to do?"

"We?" Ash questioned.

"Ash," she started with a sigh, "is it really not obvious that I like you?"

Ash's heart had felt as though it stopped. This was a sensation that he only felt when Misty was around. There were times when she had given him an off-handed compliment or when she took him by the hand. But the difference now was truly how blunt she was being, how honest her statement truly was.

She had never told him that before.

When she was met with this silence, Misty shook her head. "Maybe I was wrong." She felt water welling in her eyes again, but she turned her head away from him so he couldn't see.

"About what?"

"If you felt the same," she mumbled the words so low, they almost went on heard.

Though Ash may have thought himself oblivious from the many times he had been told he was such, a poor listener or a bad friend were two things he knew he wasn't.

Ash scooted closer to his best friend, lifting his hand to her chin. He gently pulled her face toward him, to show that if she wanted to pull back, she could. But she didn't.

When he looked into her eyes, he could see the redness of pain and the stains on her cheeks. Now it was his turn to suck in a breath. When he did, they were so close that he could smell the scent of her, making his own head spin. The warmth of their closeness made him tense, yet, because it was Misty after all, he relaxed. Their faces were mere inches apart, and his eyes seemed to search hers for something he couldn't put into words.

Abruptly closing the gap between them, he pressed his lips against hers. The suddenness of the moment made a small moan escape Misty's throat, but she closed her eyes, regardless. Allowing herself bliss, she relaxed her own shoulders and wrapped her arms around Ash's neck, leaning into him, herself.

Ash smiled into the kiss at her reaction, and lowered his hands to her waist and pulling him closer. He ran his hands carefully along her sides, sighing.

The pair of older teens fully embraced the moment until the relieved tension between them finally deemed it over. Neither of them drew back completely, however, and instead rested their foreheads against one another. Both of them were gasping for air, if only slightly, from the heat of the moment.

Misty was the first to speak. "Is that a yes?"

Ash just vigorously nodded his head.

At that, Misty tried and failed to stifle her laughter. She laughed so hard that she even snorted and had to draw back from Ash to grasp her sides to stop the ache. When she finally settled down, wiped a happier tear away and shook her head at Ash.

He merely shrugged. "I'm just glad that ended up being the right thing to do."

Misty smiled back at him.

Standing up, Ash held out a hand to her. She took it lightly and mostly helped herself back to her feet. "So… what does this mean for us then?"

Ash pondered the question for a moment, trying to think of an answer. "I guess this means you'll have to visit me pretty often," he concluded.

"I can't tell if this makes things better or worse," she replied.

"If what does?"

"Us," she stated simply. Then she backtracked. "I mean, if you want to consider us dating now…."

Ash's cheeks flushed then. "Do you?"

Misty let on a smirk before leaning over and pecking him on the cheek. The once again unexpected gesture left Ash's head spinning. "I'd say so."

 **[A/N 11-6-16]: Starting to catch up! So obviously I chose this one because I didn't want to write anything explicit, and in the show, I could genuinely see this being a logical next step for them if they were to see each other again. I hope you guys enjoyed this one!**


	6. Day Six: Through the Eyes of Others

Day Six: Their Relationship through the Eyes of Others

Dear Ashy-boy,

Finally mustered up the courage to ask her to marry you, huh?

Listen.

You're not just a former rival of mine; you're my best friend.

I still can't believe I'm writing this for you for your engagement party, but here we are. I have to say though, I think Red is gonna give you a run for your money.

You probably didn't see it throughout your journey with her, so I'm gonna lay it out for you in case she hasn't told you herself.

Misty has always loved you.

One of the first times I saw you guys interact was when Charizard evolved. You were being dragged off by that stupid Aerodactyl, and I remember Misty say that you still owed her a bike or something. Honestly though, did you really believe that the reason she stuck around all that time was for that bike?

Do you know how many cities you went through and how many battles you won where you could have easily bought her a new one? She knew it, and that's why she always used the bike as her backup reason for being there all that time. But did you ever offer her a new bike? Nope.

And you know why.

You eventually found comfort in her company. It started with how much you pestered each other. She always kept you on your toes. But your quips would occasionally take her by surprise before she could give you the slap you deserved.

You knew how sad she was when she had to stay back at the Cerulean Gym. You felt it too. But what you didn't know – and what she might not have told you about still – was how she ached for you every day. Her only solace was her new partner in Gyarados.

You're probably wondering how I know all of this, right? I'm not just observant, you know. I became her friend along the way too. She would tell me about how she was feeling at the Gym, and she called me to ask if Gramps knew anything new about what was going on with you.

She never stopped loving you, and she missed you every day.

You're a great guy, Ketchum. You deserve a woman as wonderful as Misty.

And Misty, if you're reading this too, I want you to keep your man on a leash.

That's a joke. I'm happy for you, and I'm glad you waited for him.

The two of you are one hell of a power couple, and I know you're gonna do great things together.

But seriously, take care of my best friend, Misty.

All the best, Gary

 **[A/N 11-28-16]: Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long for me to get around to finishing up Pokeshipping Week. But as promised, I am planning on seeing it through! I hope you enjoyed this cute little letter Gary wrote to Ash and Misty for their engagement party! Stay tuned!**


	7. Day Seven: Life as a Couple

Day Seven: Life as a Couple

"Gyarados, use Hyper Beam!"

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!"

The two attacks launched out from each respective Pokemon and collided in the center of the battlefield. An explosion ensued, and both trainers on either side had to shield their eyes from the blast…. Well, not just any trainers.

Misty of the Kanto Elite Four was the first to recover. "Gyarados!" she called out as the dust cleared.

The second trainer, Ash Ketchum of the Kanto Region – and lesser known Orange Islands – coughed a bit before calling out to his Pokemon, "Charizard!"

When the dust finally cleared fully, both Mega Evolved Pokemon were on the ground, just picking themselves up.

"I think that's enough training for today," Misty finally said, holding up her Pokeball. A red beam of light surrounded her Gyarados as his form shifted and changed into its former one. The Pokemon entered back into the Pokeball and Misty gave the ball a kiss. "You did great."

Ash pouted. "We were just starting though!" Regardless, he held up his Pokeball and Mega Charizard Y's form shifted into its former as well. "You still did great, buddy."

The two walked to the middle of the field, Pikachu and Marill in tow of Ash and Misty respectfully. Pikachu and Marill embraced quickly, glad that their trainers were done being on opposing sides for the day. The loved to watch the battle and be rivals, but it got intense pretty quickly.

"They definitely need a rest, Ash," Misty scolded. When they met in the middle, Ash encircled Misty's waist with his arms as she put hers around his neck. Misty leaned her forehead against Ash's briefly before tilting her head, and pulling his closer into a kiss. With age, Ash had grown just a bit taller, and she had to lean up on her toes to reach now.

Ash moaned a bit into the kiss, startled by the sudden passion. Nevertheless, he pulled in her closer before releasing her.

"I know… but Charizard almost beat Gyarados this time!" he complained.

Misty chuckled a bit. "You'll get it eventually."

"So…" Ash said suddenly, "how about lunch at home? We don't have anything planned for the rest of the day anyway."

"Sounds good to me," she nodded.

* * *

Once home, Ash shut the door behind him. They were back in Pallet Town, in the house Ash grew up in. Delia still lived with them and Mimey, of course, but she happened to be out for the day.

"Why don't we order take out?" Misty said plopping down on the couch. "I don't exactly feel like cooking even though we're home."

Now it was Ash's turn to chuckle. He came over and sat beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's not like either of us are any good at it, anyway."

Misty bristled at that. "At least I'm better than _you_ , Ash Ketchum!"

"I beg to differ, _Mrs. Ketchum_ ," Ash shot back.

Despite the past few years being together, it still made Misty's cheeks flush at the poking fun. This just made her even more flustered. "That's it!" she yelled. Without being very discreet, Misty lunged at Ash and tackled him onto his back on the couch. She playfully slapped her hands against his chest and when he just laughed at her, she retorted, "Oh! So you think this is funny, huh? Is this funny?!" Then she proceeded to tickled him on his sides, pulling up his shirt just a bit to get to the skin.

Ash was helpless. He was one of the most ticklish people in the world, and he knew it. He squeaked, embarrassingly enough, and laughed into hysterics. His eyes were tearing and he clutched his stomach, trying to breathe.

"Yes!" he yelled between breaths, "It… it is… funny!"

This caused Misty to scream again and she proceeded to tickle him even more. Ash's arms and legs were flailing rather pathetically, and he continued laughing while tears ran down his face.

"Okay! I surrender!" he finally yelled. He threw up his arms for her mercy.

Misty smirked and finally released him from her tickle-torture. Ash was gasping for air as she just smiled down at him.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Ash asked.

"It gets you to listen to me, doesn't it?" she said with a sly smirk.

Ash merely shook his head and sat himself up as he pushed her back onto the couch and off of him.

"No?" Misty asked. "Well I do need you to listen to me…."

At that, Ash's eyes widened as he wiped the last of the tears from his face. "Huh?" he asked. Straightening up, he put a hand on Misty's knee. "What's wrong? Did I say something stupid?"

Misty laughed and shook her head at him now. "No! No… not _this_ time."

Ash seemed to breathe a sigh of relief but only momentarily. "Is there something wrong with _you_?" he asked, worry crossing his features, etching his eyebrows and frowning.

"Not exactly…." she started. Misty's gaze landed on Pikachu and Marill on the floor, now staring at her in curiosity and vague worry as well.

Ash's shoulders tensed and he unintentionally squeezed Misty's knee a little tighter. "You can tell me anything, Mist," he said it looking directly into her eyes, his gaze stern. But his betrayed him, if only slightly. There were tears welling up.

Misty bit her lip, feeling guilty for making him worry so much. She took his hand off her knee – he loosened his grip from her – and pressed it against her lower abdomen.

"I'm pregnant."

Ash's jaw went slack. Pikachu and Marill each squeaked and jumped up and down together.

Slowly, Ash lowered his gaze from Misty's face to where she had put his hand, and he gently pressed. He couldn't feel or see anything just yet, but know there was something starting right there… it was too much for him.

More tears rolled down his cheeks, this time from every mix of emotion he felt in that moment: joy, excitement, bewilderment, amazement, and love.

He looked up as Misty and wiped his face with the back of his free hand, never taking the other one off of her. "We're… we're gonna be parents, Mist?"

Misty was absolutely glowing. Maybe it was just Ash's imagination, but Misty seemed to truly light up with love. Tears were forming in her eyes too. She nodded her head, and closed her eyes, letting the tears fall. She opened them again and laughed at Ash's expression, covering her mouth with her hand.

Ash abruptly grasped her around the waist and stood up, swinging her around, carefully not to squeeze. Misty yelped in surprise, but laughed regardless. When Ash was done twirling her around, he set her on her feet – she was a bit dizzy – and held her upright, but pulled her into a kiss, pulling her close.

He pulled back just as abruptly and grasped her shoulders. "We're having a baby!"

Misty laughed, both out of amusement and the rush of emotions Ash was putting her through, having to tell him and gauge his reaction.

She shook her head, trying to shake off her own bewilderment. "Ash…."

"I love you, Misty," he said suddenly, flashing her a bright smile.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," she said. "I love you too, Ash."

Ash turned to Pikachu and Marill, hugging Misty's waist with one arm. "We're having a baby, guys!"

The two small Pokemon smiled triumphantly and cheered again.

"Misty, let's celebrate!" he exclaimed. "What's good for babies? Can we still get take out? Or should we make something? That might be worse though, wouldn't it? Is this why you brought us home? Are you having cravings?"

Misty was both baffled by Ash's reaction while also a little perturbed by his assumptions of her cravings. Misty merely pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"Let's just get take out. I'll help you learn a thing or two over dinner."

* * *

 **[A/N 2-22-17]: Whelp, I finally finished the prompts for Pokeshipping Week…. Jeez, that took a while. Sorry for the huge delay, but here we are! I might post some more one-shots here in the future! Or I might make a separate story for them! We'll see!**


End file.
